1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to wireless based technologies.
2. Background of Related Art
The present inventors have appreciated that there are a wide variety of events and happenstance that a person might benefit from knowing about, either before the event happens or very shortly after the event happens. For instance, persons near significant events (e.g. vehicle collisions, natural catastrophes, fires, etc.) may otherwise have no direct need to be notified of the simple occurrence of the event, but may very much like to get clarification of the nature of the event. Persons near less obvious events and happenstance (e.g. one's neighbor just dialed 9-1-1) may want to receive both notification of the event/happenstance as well as information clarifying the nature of the event/happenstance.
There is a need for persons to receive notification and clarifying information about events and happenstance that occur at a distance from a person if the event has significant enough area of effect (e.g. volcanic eruption), and/or if the event is within close enough proximity to someone about whom the person cares, and/or if the event is within close enough proximity to something about which the person holds some regard.